Hidden Block Podcast 2
This Hidden Block Podcast featured Brutalmoose, SpaceHamster, Jimmy, Yungtown and Balrog. '''Date: '''June 14th 2013 '''Link: '''http://hiddenblock.com/video/hidden-block-podcast-2/ Synopsis Brutalmoose introduces everyone, and several members of the crew are having trouble connecting to the podcast. Yungtown makes it in. Balrog can't make it to the start of the podcast. Everyone has been playing Animal Crossing. Brutalmoose has been keeping everyone else out of his town for fear that they may talk to his favorite villager Ralph. Balrog was in Brutalmoose's town for 5 seconds before he kicked everyone out! The connection was lost after mere seconds, and Jeff lost a lot of stuff. They went back in straight away! Balrog enters the stream. They decide that they did miss him. For a few of them, it is their first time playing Animal Crossing. Ian has played all of them, and discusses the best parts of each of the games. The first game was very basic, and was just a collectathon. Yungtown and Brutalmoose discuss Wild World. Brutalmoose gets a Virtual Boy in the game, and they get confused as to whether or not they are talking about the game or real life, and they note that it would be easy for someone else to be confused as to what they are saying. They spend some time discussing the absurd parts about Animal Crossing, and how weird it would be to overhear the conversation. Balrog changes the conversation to E3. Brutalmoose read two conflicting articles about the Xbox One. They discuss the $60 price tag of games. Balrog mentions that back in the day, games were worth a lot more. Balrog mentions how Metal Gear Revengence was only a 6 hour game, and it wasn't worth the full price. Jeff doesn't feel that replayability adds much to the game. They discuss how Jeff played inFamous only because it was given for free after the PSN went down. They mention how the PSN will now give out free relevant games monthly, while the Xbox is giving out older games instead. They discuss how so much of the new Assassin's Creed game will be on water, and be about pirates (or mermaids!). Brutalmoose wants to play the mermaid version just for the ridiculousness to it. Yungtown wants to make a Nintendogs with old people! It could be like The Sims, but really slow! They discuss that Sunset Overdrive looks pretty cool. Yungtown mentions Project Spark, and Balrog compares it to how big Scribblenauts was. Jeff wants to play the next Killer Instinct. They discuss Metal Gear. Balrog feels that the next generation will be about innovation rather than graphics. They discuss how a lot of Xbox buyers are only in it for Madden or Netflix. They also discuss the other issues that the Xbox One has. They discuss how the Xbox needs to be validated every 24 hours and Jimmy suggests to take it to Starbucks every 24 hours. Microsoft did a horrible job of promoting their console. The Sony conference was just constant punches at Microsoft. They discuss how hilarious the Sony jabs were. Titanfall gets discussed. Brutalmoose just wants everything on PC. Jeff says that he didn't even really have a console this generation. Balrog wants to play Knack. Nintendo played the conference too safe. Brutalmoose doesn't think he'll like Sonic Lost World. They discuss the Dimps Sonic games. Jimmy really liked Sonic Colors on the DS. Then they talk about the horrible 15th anniversary. Some people actually try to defend those games! They discuss the faults of other Sonic games. Jimmy knows what people hate about the Sonic games, and likes what IGN says about the Sonic franchise. They talk about the ice cream Pokemon. Yungtown thinks that Jimmy should work for Game Freak and stop the stupid things that are happening there. Most of them can't go to SGC to see Mega 64. Brutalmoose misses the audience reaction to Nintendo's conferences. The lag killed the hype for Balrog. They discuss the new characters announced for Super Smash Bros. They really like how dumb the Wii Fit Trainer is. Balrog wonders what will happen when Kirby sucks up the Wii Fit Trainer. They discuss the name of the title of the Smash Bros game, and the bad names that the games were given by fans (like Universe). All Balrog sees is a HD version of Brawl. Brutalmoose doesn't feel that the graphics are much better than the previous game. They discuss the new stages, and the other new mechanics of the game. Super Mario 3D World is discussed, and they thought the cat suits were weird. Yungtown found the "meow" at the end of the trailer hilarious. Everyone talks about the 3DS, and they show off their 3DS's. They talk about Animal Crossing again. Brutalmoose accidentally ate Nick's perfect apple and was very apologetic. Balrog just feels that apart from Smash Bros, it was an average Nintendo Direct. The team for Smash Bros is huge now. They all discuss how Nintendo will perform for the Christmas season. Balrog begins to discuss the Ouya, and how they did their conference outside. Ouya needs more support if it is going to do well considering how weak the system is. Balrog gets confused over whether Kim is a girl's name or a boy's name. Yungtown has to leave because he has bad internet connection. Jeff talks about how good Battlefield 4 looks. They discuss games that are similar to Battlefield, including Call of Duty. They discuss the dog in COD, and how the fish swim away from the player. They discuss Final Fantasy and how the battle system isn't as good as it used to. Balrog comapres what he saw to Monster Hunter. The trailer looked pretty good. Balrog doesn't like the direct sequels to each of the Final Fantasy games. Jimmy discusses that he only played Kingdom Hearts Drop Distance for its potential to be apart in the next Kingdom Hearts game. They discuss how Disney have acquired a lot of stuff, and how interesting a Wreck-It-Ralph game would be, being a game within a game. Jeff is excited for Kingdom Hearts 3 just because it has been a long time since 2, and he didn't play the handheld games. Kingdom hearts 348/2 is a dumb name, and Jimmy says that the titles sound like bad fan fiction names. Brutalmoose just doesn't like the idea of Kingdom Hearts. Jeff wants to talk about how insane Saints Row 4 is. Balrog's garage is making noises, and the others ask him to mute his mike when it happens. They then talk about Watch_Dogs. Jeff says he might use the peripheral for Watch_Dogs once or twice before getting annoyed by it. Jeff states that he will get confused at which of his four screens he'll need to look at! They discuss how the Kinect is still attached to the Xbox One. Jimmy discusses how it isn't possible to turn in Sonic Free Riders. They also talk about how badly designed the Tony Hawk skateboard peripheral was. Brutalmoose jokes about the Xbox voice commands. They discuss how the stalking Kinect is creepy. Jimmy wants to see the Xbox being able to save someone's life after their heart stops. They move on to discussing people who marry dating sim characters! They talk about Dice, and wonder if they made Battlefield. They discuss how easy cars are to make look realistic in games. They don't want to talk about Pokemon X and Y, because they will talk about it too much. Jimmy likes a lot of the designs. Jimmy explains that every generation has a joke Pokemon. Balrog will now call his fairy Pokemon 'Frank'. Jimmy discusses the characters that are in the X and Y. Jimmy thought that Trevor was a girl! Jimmy is convinced that there will be a Pokemon Snap 2. The newly announced Pokemon are difficult to pronounce. Brutalmoose asks Jimmy and Balrog what are the bad things about the game. Balrog doesn't like the 8-directional grid. He wanted it to be free roam. Jimmy criticizes the stupid Japanese show that discusses the introduction of Sylveon and the new fairy type. They talk about Yu-Gi-Oh. Beyblades is still a thing, and Jimmy thinks they are lame. They decide to talk about their plans for their next console generations. Jimmy will wait for the exclusive stuff, but he has no interest in the Xbox One. Balrog has a Xbox One pre-ordered, and he will get a PS4 as well. Jimmy will get a PS4 after launch. Balrog is interested in the launch titles for the PS4. Jeff may just get a Wii U and a PS4, and has no interest in the Xbox, and some of the games will come out on PC anyway. The last console Brutalmoose got at launch was the Wii and 3DS, and will wait until there is a solid library out before he considers a new console. Brutalmoose will play his PC and the 3DS more. Jimmy thinks the Wii U may be in second place, but the Xbox One will come last. The Vita won't do well, but he wants it to. Balrog loves Sonic Transformed, and it is the game Jimmy has played the most on Wii U. Brutalmoose didn't like the idea of the motion controls in Donkey Kong Country. Some of DKCR is unfair according to Jimmy, such as the barrel rockets. Neither Balrog nor Jimmy beat the game. Balrog got stuck early on. Jimmy is disappointed that Diddy couldn't be played as alone. Jimmy prefers the 3DS version. They also mention Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze, and discuss their history with the original games. Jimmy bought the DS Diddy Kong Racing, and it took half an hour to find another player to play with online. Balrog didn't have the N64 version, but most of the others did. Jimmy discusses how hard the a Game Boy Color card game was. They reach the end of the video. Balrog says that the PS4 will win. Balrog jumps over his chair. Category:Hidden Block